A rolling bearing device which incorporates an oil supply unit therein is conventional (see Patent Literature 1). In this rolling bearing device, an oil supply unit is mounted on an inner diameter surface of one of two mutually opposed track rings of the rolling bearing, or a fixed-side track ring in this case. The oil supply unit includes a lubrication oil tank which stores lubrication oil; a pump which pumps out the lubrication oil stored in the lubrication oil tank into the bearing; and an electric power generator which drives the pump. The device also includes means which controls the pump in accordance with bearing conditions thereby controlling an amount of discharged oil.
Patent Literature 2 also discloses a rolling bearing device which includes a similar oil supply unit.